


Love Wins

by daviddobrik



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Cancer, Gay, Gay Marriage, Love Wins, M/M, McHarrison - Freeform, dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 02:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9414638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daviddobrik/pseuds/daviddobrik
Summary: Harrison and McCartney. It isn’t Lennon and McCartney but it’s love, a bumpy roller coaster ride that leaves George sick in the end.





	

It was 1965.

The rain was pattering against the windows of their car, while the sun hid behind the darkened clouds. It wasn't even late in the day, around 3pmish but today the rain decided to splash through England instead of any other day. The rain had only reflected George's mood, and left Paul just staring out the front window with his hands on the wheel like the car was actually broken down. Hazel eyes looked towards the moppy hair that he calls 'Arthur', which snugged over his head perfectly, and centred his features just the way Paul loved it. "George-"

A head turned, his brownish eyes had stared down Paul's hazel ones. "You really can't expect me not to bring it up, Paul." A serious tone filled those words and made the older male's heart sink into his chest further than George had already pushed it. "I don't want any more fucking secrets, we're not bloody children!" He shifted closer towards Paul, "Look, James Paul McCartney, I'm in love with you and by the way you kiss me and tell me how much you love me, you must be in love with me too.. So, why are we hiding such a thing? It's forbidden in the eyes of ignorance, which would be the whole fucking world, but we s-"

Now it had been time for George to get cut off, "'Ye serious?" Scoffing, Paul reached into his jean pockets and pulled out a ciggie and placed it in-between his lips. "Yer a fucking madman, Georgie. It's practically illegal, we'll lose our sales, our careers will be finished! I see it now, headlines! Famous Beatles George Harrison and Paul McCartney are queers!" Paul said rather angrily.

"Yer so fucking selfish!" Came George, who took the now lit cigarette out of Paul's mouth and threw it somewhere. "You never loved me, how could I not see it? Paul McCartney from Liverpool.." George shook his head, "Illegal, this Illegal bullshit!" He threw his hands in the air, and felt the tension between him and Paul. "John and Ringo know, and you act like they fucking think we're different! They didn't treat us differently when they found out, maybe not everybody w-"

"I don't want to be queer. I don't want to marry 'ye. How is that hard to understand? What we did, we did it because we were curious and we ended up liking it. Doesn't mean it'll work, Georgie, that's what you need to understand." Paul sounded like a dick, because he had been one at that moment. His hands clenched the wheel of anger which had been because of himself and nothing more. He was saying things that part of him wanted to say, while the other had regretted even saying those exact words.

George's eyes fell from being angry to being completely shattered in the next, he looked paler than usual while tears broke away past those soft looking hues that defined a part of him. "I fucking hate you, 'ye git!" George yelled suddenly, his voice filled with hate while his eyes said a whole other emotion. It didn't take long until George turned to the other side and began to get out of the car. Worry started filling in Paul's eyes and mind, widening themselves quickly. "Why did I ever give my bloody heart to you? I knew you would break it and I let you!"

"George, get back in the car." Paul said as George slammed the passengers door and began walking in the rain towards anywhere that didn't have Paul there. "Bloody hell!" Paul unbuckled himself and soon got out of the car, his heart racing in his chest as he began to think of the horrible things that could even happen to George. Y'see, Paul was confused but was very impulsive with his words and actions. Inside, he knew he wanted George, and was in love with him but the thought scared him. He didn't want to be judged and finally lose his dream because of somebody he loved. They couldn't even get married for Christ Sakes!

"Go fuck yourself." George insulted, walking faster through the rain that slipped faster through the sky and hit their skin. "I don't want you anymore, nothing to do with you. Go back to your birds and have a shag with them instead of me, and forget about me." He was rambling on now, and way over his heels.

Paul walked faster towards George, fear washing through him that he might actually lose the love of his life. "I'm just confused, George! Fucking hell, okay? You don't understand, we're not supposed to be together! We can't even get married because it's Illegal to! I don't want our career to go down the loo because of who I love, even though I love you very damn much!" Paul thought he was making things worse, his words were out of choice. His feet were walking faster now, and his hand had barely reached onto George's shoulder. "Stop, please."

George tried shrugging his hand off but, Paul had stepped in front of him in no time. Their eyes suddenly locked the closer the bassist went towards him, making George freeze from being too nervous. That's what Paul did to him.. Made him fluttery and nervous. "I don't have anything to say to you anymore, I don't need you an-"

Lips locked, eyes closed and bodies pressed against each other. That's all that mattered at that exact moment, the two of them together as they kissed and felt butterflies attack their stomachs from the fireworks filling their bodies. The sensation washed through Paul, making him feel like he was in some paradise that he only felt whenever he was with George. The bloke was in love with George, but was becoming too blind by fame to even notice it or care for it in some ways. Their hands were over each other's bodies and their tongues began to slide against each other's, making soft smiles curve against their now swollen lips.

All George wanted was marriage.  
He wanted to marry Paul, that's all he wanted.

Now it was 1969.

Tears had fell past George's cheeks as he looked up at Paul, seeing the happiness flash through his eyes which went to sadness in a matter of seconds. "I can't do this anymore Paul, it's been over 10 fucking years and you chose her over me! What is it? I'm just your queer fuck buddy?" His eyebrows furrowed as he stood up from Paul's couch and went to get his coat so he could leave. "I wanted us to live a happily ever after."

Paul rolled his eyes, "We can't have that! You're not a fucking bird, can't 'ye see that? Do you absolutely expect me to hold my life back just because you're in love with me?" He was drunk, and was saying things that he regretted through his gritting teeth. It wasn't helping that George was trying to leave him! "You can't fucking leave me, you're mine-"

"Not anymore, I'm not a toy that you can use whenever you're not satisfied with your wife's vagina." The younger one spat in Paul's face, putting his coat on and began to put on his shoes as well. Lucky, Linda had been out or a huge explanation that could take a wrong turn would have been needed. "I'm not living a lie anymore, I'll find somebody else who doesn't care just about himself. I'm done with the band too, with all of it. Just tell everybody you're quitting, makes a lot more sense since you've quit our relationship years ago."

It was surprising when George stood in front of Paul, his eyes locked into those familiar hazel eyes that kept him comfort for 9 years. Ever since that night in Hamburg, when Paul had kissed him and things grew into something bigger. "As much as I want to hate you, I'll always love you. I just can't take it anymore, I can't." The lead guitarist leaned in and brought their lips together, making Paul moan through his lips. Their kiss was broken, as George gave a somewhat small nod. "Goodbye."

Paul didn't really expect him to really leave, even after he was out of the door. He watched as the 26 year old had walked out of the home, walking to his car which hadn't been that far away.

That was their last kiss for six years, until they met again.

Linda figured it out through looks, even though Paul had been too sweet to cheat on her. She was even sweeter to have let Paul go, for he had been happier with George and Linda didn't hate George for that.

They lasted through the years, and the media took the news pretty surprisingly when the two had been caught holding hands. Some fans went back to try and find clues of this relationship they had no idea about, some media slightly shamed them while the others hadn't. Paul thought he made the best choice to get George back into his life, which was what he really wanted. Him and Linda had still been good friends and their kids had been happy because they were and treated George like a second father.

Paul bought George a ring and proposed to him in the winter of 1995. Though they couldn't really get married, they pretended like they had been married. They shared a home in Los Angeles, and had adopted a child named Dhani together. It was wonderful, for they had acted like a true family in every way and their son had been ready to defend the two whenever going to school with hateful children.

At night while the two were in bed, Paul would hold George in his arms and tell him that one day they would truly get married and it wouldn't just be some fairytale. He would tell him things as much as he could, almost every night to keep a spark of hope alive in their relationship of getting married. George would smile and feel his eyes blur with tears, believing Paul's words.

He would imagine the two of them in tuxes, no matter if Paul was turning 54 and George was already 53. Dhani would be the ring barrier and their grandchild would be the flower girl, as George or Paul would walk down the aisle and be brought to their everlasting fate. He awaited the 'I do' and the 'You may now kiss the groom.'

It was all alive, and the two were sure it was going to happen.

Until..

One afternoon, George complained about his health to his fiancé who kept on telling him not to worry for George was invincible and it probably wasn't something bad. He agreed to take George to the doctors though while little Dhani stayed home with Stella, who absolutely adored the little guy.

The doctors examined George and told them both the news, which completely shattered everything.

George had lung cancer.

4 years, fighting and suffering with Paul at his side.

Everything changed, there had been more tears and had been worrying for one day that George was going to probably die in Paul's arms.

George wanted to die in Paul's arms, wanted his last moments to be with the love of his life.

Even with a life ending, Paul had still promised through tears at night that the two would get married like he had promised and wanted to keep it. He remembered 1965 and 1969 through his dreams, while holding his fragile love.

He never exaggerated when he said that George was his heart, because he had been. The former Beatle had kept Paul alive in any and every way possible, and now he was losing his life source.

After a few months of crying, they kept everything positive for their sake and Dhani's. They kept it that way until November of 2001, when George had gotten very sick and had been sent to the hospital.

Ringo visited the two of them and so did their families and friends, but Paul didn't leave George's side while he was in there. He would try and convince George that he would make it out of here and that they would live the rest of their lives happily and they would do what they always wanted to do. Get married.

It was November 29th, 2001.

George weeped softly through the pain, and kept on trying to fight through it. Dhani stayed with Stella again this weekend while the two were still in the hospital, Paul still holding George's hand. All day, they had been talking about memories with each other and everything that had happened between them in the past.

"I don't think I'm going to make it any longer, Paul." A small voice had escaped George's lips, whose eyes looked up at the plain ceiling. His coughs were more violent now, and he was much paler than at the end of October. These words had worried Paul, and he did everything and anything he could to convince George otherwise.

"Shush, love. Don't say that, y-you're okay!" Paul squeezed George's hand, and bit his bottom lip in fear as he continued to watch the slow decay of his 'husband'. His eyes were slowing their movements and his breaths were getting softer than before with his chest heaving slowly up and down. "George!" Paul's eyes were tearing up at the realisation that any of these moments or days could be the last.

"Tell Dhani that I love him, promise me that?" Paul could only nod.

In spite of all the danger,  
In spite of all that may be.  
I'll do anything for you,  
Anything you want me to,  
If you'll be true to me.

In spite of all the heartache,  
That you may cause me.  
I'll do anything for you,  
Anything you want me to,  
If you'll be true to me.

I'll look after you,  
Like I've never done before.  
I'll keep all the others,  
From knocking at your door.

"Promise me Paul that we'll get married. That no matter what anybody thinks or says, that we'll be married." George was coughing now, and Paul couldn't process the fact that the love of his life was finally dying.

"I promise, George. We'll get married, we'll be together like we finally deserve to be." Paul said softly behind broken tears and words while tried holding the two of them together. "I love you with every piece of my body and my heart, George Harold McCartney."

"I love you more, James Paul McCartney." Through death and decay, he was smiling as he turned his head to look at his husband. "Kiss me, one last time." His words were now whispers as Paul leaned in and pressed their lips together in love, their love.

Paul never thought this would happen, never thought even with the years they had been together. He never thought anything could take George away from him, though he had been proven wrong greatly.

Not too long after they pulled away from their kiss, George's monitor had been beeping and nurses came their way as Paul had felt his breath and heart had been taken away from him.

Even after 13 and a half years, Paul couldn't get over the fact that George was dead.

Through those years, Paul dreamt of his love every night and never got married after Linda. He didn't think of affairs and only took care of Dhani who grew into a great young man who ended up taking care of his father whenever he had gotten out of school completely. Dhani wasn't George, but he had been just like him which seemed to make Paul both happy and sad at the same time.

Dhani would cook his father breakfast sometimes in the morning, today had been one of those days. Paul had been reading the newspaper, his mind floating somewhere that didn't have to do with reality. He flipped through pages, finding out what happened throughout the week he had been visiting Stella and her children.

"Oh my god," Dhani said, looking down at his phone until he looked over at his father who gave him a confused look. "They did it, dad. The government, they legalised it!" Excitement floated through the young man's voice, turning off the kitchen sink water and jumping towards his father.

"Son, I know you're a young adult, and I was a young adult one time with the wee-"

"Dad, this isn't about weed! Gay marriage has been legalised!"

"Legalised?" He immediately thought of George, who would've been over the edge of his seat and hugging Paul tightly and begging for the two to get off their arses to finally get married. His eyes were blurring in tears as Dhani and the bassist had been in a tight embrace.

"Father would have been so happy." Dhani smiled through tears, and Paul couldn't help but continue to cry. He thought of the beautiful smile that shaped Paul's life, everything.

Paul promised.

Even if it was somewhat of a broken promise, their love had always won, though it wasn't legal.

They won, they finally won.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! x  
> a little thing i wrote for tumblr but decided to post on here because we need more mcharrison in our lives


End file.
